Universe and U
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Mark and Addison have the perfect life and a beautiful daughter but most importantly-their love for each other is very strong. AU at part three of the ferry boat arc in Season 3 if she didn't give the bet and he surprises her. Maddison featuring MerDer, Burktina, O'Callie, Lexzie and slight Gizzie. Won't be a long one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I still have billions of stories to write but I think this will be really fun and it's Maddison of course since they are so gorgeous and I really enjoy writing about them. It will only be a few chapters anyways

Here is the deal: So it's set in Season 3 after Meredith recovers, Addie doesn't propose the bet to Mark as she knows he loves her too much and they've been seeing each other again since he came in 2.18 but he surprises her while they see McDreamy with Meredith through the window.

I'm just pretending that Maddison of course dated to the end of high school but she moved back and found out she was pregnant but Bizzy the bitch she is made Addison give up her and Mark's baby girl, Emma even though Addie really wanted the baby. Well then they meet back up on the first day of Med school and resume a relationship as Friends-with benefits(they are in love of course but I couldn't find a saying of them being in love but only sleep together), then soon she gets pregnant with their second daughter named Kate, who looks just like her mommy and Emma too even though she has the Sloan nose. He was going to propose to her in the last year but that year she dates Derek and you know what goes down. Derek helped them raise their baby as he's the step-father and a few years later he caught them in bed and leaves for Seattle. After he leaves, Addie and Kate move in with Mark and she finds out she is pregnant with their third baby but catches him cheating, aborted their kid, gets the call from Richard, takes Kate in hope of a reconcilation with Derek and McSteamy follows them in 2.18- moving to Seattle to be close to his redhead and daughter.

Now Maddison are back together for good and are currently looking for a house since they can't live in a hotel forever. They are now living in the same room.

Other changes are that he never slept with Callie and Addek were only married for eight years. Kate is almost teenaged. Addison is friends with Meredith and Mark gets along with everybody at the hospital because he isn't really a man-whore like in the show anymore plus everybody envies him and Addie because they have the 'perfect life' now with the relationship, the gorgeous daughter and well they're madly in love. Addison never crushed on Alex at all or kissed him at the bar because she is madly in love with Sloan and they have a kid.

BTW, they don't know Bizzy is gay yet.

Let's go on, shall we?

* * *

Addison is at the nurse's station watching on when Mark walks up.

'So she's OK?" Mark asks as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah. We never had that. He never felt that way about me." Addison answers.

"I did."

"You know sometimes I think what a waste it is to throw away all that history."

"I'm flawed. I'm a wreck. But you...wasn't a game." Mark confessed as he took out the ring box he's been holding onto for more than ten years. "Addison Adrienne, I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you in grade school. You made me the happiest man in the past year, you gave me a beautiful and happy girl, and most importantly you gave me a second chance," he felt a tear drop as everybody turned over to watch them, "No wait I can do this, I didn't think I was willing to be a husband but for you I am." He smiled nervously and opened the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Addison answered and he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you too, Marcus Everett." They kiss and hug. "We're engaged!" The whole hospital goes wild. "I knew you were willing to take a wife." She whispered into his ear.

Cristina was in the room as the proposal went down. "BURKE!" She screamed.

"What?!" Burke asked his fiancee.

"MCSTEAMY JUST PROPOSED TO SATAN!"

"Congratulations." Burke offered and shook hands with the plastic surgeon.

"Thanks, Preston." Mark grins as he wrapped his arm around Addie. "Baby do you want coffee?" He asks.

Addison nodded and they walked to the coffee cart, while there she had pulled her wallet out and was about to pay for their coffee when he stopped her.

"Red I've got this." he told her and pulled his wallet out.

"I can pay for my own coffee!" she argued.

"I know my fiancee can pay for her own coffee but I want to pay." Mark disputed.

"Alright." Addison gave in and they began to walk back to the nurses station they were previously at. "I love my fiance." she whispered seductively.

"And I love my fiancee," he whispered back huskily. "You and me tonight, baby." he adds.

"You're engaged too?!" Callie walked up with George, "No way." she hugged her best friend. "I knew he would propose even though I've never thought of Mark as the marrying type." she joked.

"Thanks Torres." Mark grinned even wider while fidgeting with the engagement ring.

"Congratulations." Richard smiled.

In Meredith's room, Derek is holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks her.

"Yeah," Meredith wiped a tear away, "Why wouldn't I be? I drowned and just woken up to find out my mother is dead."

He frowns. "I thought you said you were fine about this." he stated.

"I am fine." she waved off the subject. "Any new stuff happening with the triage?"

"No nothing." Derek shook his head as people were at the door. "Visitors!" he motioned for them to come in.

"MER!" Addison ran over to her as Mark held flowers and a stuffed teddy bear. "How are you feeling?" she smiled.

"Good as expected as someone who just drowned." Meredith smiles too.

"And I've brought reinforcements," Mark held up the stuff, "A soft soft pink rose-smelling bear and your favorite flowers." He handed it to her.

Meredith smelt the teddy bear, it was so soft and a little tag was attached. It read, "Meredith, get better soon. We love you and you're so strong. With love." she threw her arms around the other dirty mistress, "This is so sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mark answered as his fiancee smiled at him lovingly.

"Mark for you that was really sweet." Derek chuckled and took possession of the bear.

"Does your little girl know about me drowning?" Meredith's voice was laced with concern. She didn't want the girl to worry about her since she was her favorite aunt.

"No," Addison looked down at the floor then her engagement ring. "We decided not to tell her...yet" she explained.

"That makes sense." Meredith agreed. "How is-" she started.

"Meredith, Mark and I are engaged." Addison blurted out.

"Addie I am so happy for you two." Meredith hugged her too, "Show me the ring." she ordered and Addie gave her the left hand. "You did great, Sloan." she smirked.

"Why thank you, Grey." Mark smirked back too.

* * *

At the end of their shift, they went to pick up their daughter from middle school. Kate was talking to her friends outside.

"Your parents are the famous plastic and neonatal surgeons?!" her friend questioned incredulously, she's now very jealous.

"Yep!" Kate agrees as she saw her parents get out of the car. "Daddy!" she hugged her dad when she saw him.

"Katie, girl," Mark chuckled as he almost got trampled by his little girl. "Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" Kate replied as she put her reading glasses on. She is exactly like her mother with not too much traits of her dad.

"Your daddy proposed to me today." Addison tells their daughter and showed her engagement ring while ruffling her fire red-hair.

"So we're gonna be a real family?" Kate took a look of the engagement ring.

"Yes, baby," Mark stroked her red-hair. "We're going to be a real family." he assures her as they got into the car.

"Baby." Addison started, "You're aunt Meredith drowned today."

Kate became alarmed, she couldn't lose her favorite aunt. "Is she OK?" she asked and took her phone out.

"She's fine, Katie. She's just going to be in the hospital for a few days." Mark told her as he looked at his fiancee with a grin of pride, they are blessed to raise such a beautiful and caring girl.

"I wanna see her!" Kate screamed.

"Tomorrow baby." Addison laughs. "We should really go to the food store." she sat back more into her seat.

"Yeah." Mark and Kate agrees.

* * *

"Red, I think we should try for another baby." Mark said that night as they were laying in bed.

"Really? You want another baby?" Addison asked. She never thought he wanted another baby.

"Yes Red." He kissed her hand, "I love you and our daughter is so amazing," he smiles.

"Alright." she replied as he started undressing her, and she started undressing him too.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

After the sex they laid in each others arms.

"Oh my god." Mark exclaimed as they always have amazing sex and he's never been happier.

"Ohh." Addison agreed. "I can't catch my breath." she held her hand up to her mouth.

"My fiancee is a sex goddess."

"And my fiance is a sex god."

"I gotta tell you Red," he grins. "This baby-making thing is really fun already."

She giggles and straddled him, pushing back a few strands of flame red-hair. "And we didn't even have to try for the other two...they just happened."

He pulled her beneath him as they got sucked back to when they found out about Kate.

 _Mark was watching the golf game on the recliner in their apartment. They were going to get a house right after they graduate Med School and start their internship at Lower Manhattan Hospital in three years._

 _"Mark!" Addison shrieked as she walked out of the bathroom with some sort of object in her hand._

 _He got up._

 _"This is a pregnancy test," she points to the object, "And it is positive." she felt her face compress into a grin as she remembers when she found out she was pregnant with their daughter, Emma wherever she is now._

 _"You're pregnant?" he asked happily._

 _"I'm pregnant." she agreed._

 _"I'm gonna be a daddy?"_

 _"Yes you're gonna be a daddy."_

 _"Hi baby, this is Daddy." Mark spoke to the baby._

 _"I think we should pick out a nickname for the baby." Addison smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he talked to her belly. "We can't keep calling the baby an 'it' honey."_

 _"I will think of one tomorrow, Red." he promised and turned back to her. "I'm gonna make love to you." he declares and picked her up._

 _"I love you." she smiles even wider as he started carrying her to their bedroom._

 _"I love you too Red." he laid her onto the bed and started undressing her._

* * *

The next day Mark and Addison decided to let Kate take the day off and spend it at the hospital while they went to continue looking for a house. None of the houses they saw seemed right to accommodate their growing family.

At the hospital Kate was getting very bored so Izzie walked up to her. "Do you want to play Candy Land with me and George?" she asked the little red-headed girl.

"CANDY LAND!" Kate jumped out of her seat and hugged Izzie. "I love Candy Land!" she follows her.

"I'll be blue." George called out as they were seated outside with the game spread out.

"I'll be red!" Kate grins.

"Then I'll be green." Izzie stated as Alex walked by, "Alex please play with us." she begged.

"No like I said Candy Land is a girly game." Alex refused as he hands them all McDonalds.

"Every game is a girly game to you." Callie quips as she walked up with Cristina.

"Well what can I say." Alex told her and sat down next to George.

"I'll be yellow." Callie sat down then opened a huge box of chicken nuggets and dipped one in buffalo sauce.

"AUNT CALLIE!" Kate squealed, "You and Uncle George are playing too." she flashed everybody her own McSteamy smirk.

They played all day and rotated people, even Cristina played and she doesn't like Candy Land. It was a very fun day and they all ate ice cream with Meredith in her room.

* * *

Later that evening in Meredith's hospital room, Derek walked in to find Kate sleeping in a chair.

Derek gently shook his ex-step daughter awake. "Katie." he smiled.

"Uncle Derek?" Kate asked groggy.

"Your parents told me to take you to Auntie Mer's house." he tells her.

"Aunt Meredith's house?" she asked.

"Yeah come on," Derek handed her stuff to her. "They are out with her parents."

"OK..." Kate got up.

At a Restaurant, Mark and Addison are having dinner with her parents who flew in to Seattle.

"So Mark," Bizzy started."Your parents must've been thrilled when you told them you were engaged."

"Oh yeah, I should probably call them." Mark reached into his suit pocket.

"I remember when we first got engaged." The Captain took another sip out of his champagne glass.

Mark is surprised. "Oh, I don't think I ever heard that story."

Addison had the champagne glass in her left hand. "Oh Captain, really you don't need to…" she said trying to get him from telling the story.

The Captain ignored her. "Well, I'd gotten Bizzy pregnant with Archer. I still don't know that happened." he informed them.

Bizzy looked at him incredulous. "You don't know how that happened?! Your dog thought my diaphragm was a chew toy!" she exclaims.

"What a sweet story." Mark gushed wondering what he was marrying into.

"Well, at least you're not hearing it for the first time at your third grade Halloween party." Addison placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"What?! They wanted a scary story!" The Captain exclaimed shocked.

"Anyway, we're really excited about our wedding plans, and well I guess pretty soon we'll be making a big withdrawal from the Addison wedding fund." Addison laughed and her fiance joined in too. "What?"

"You tell her Captain, I can't do it." Bizzy urged.

"What happened? You still have the Addison wedding fund don't you?" Addison is shocked too.

"We have it. Only now, we call it the beach house in Hawaii." The Captain admitted.

"I don't believe you spent my wedding fund on the beach house!" Addison exclaimed.

"We're sorry honey, but we just assumed if you got married again after you divorced Derek you'd pay for it yourself." Bizzy admitted too.

"You bought the beach house when I was 19!" Addison stated.

"Which means you had twenty-one years of beach fun and you can't put a price on that sweetie." The Captain tried to placate her as he gets a finger pointed at him in agreement.

"We really do feel bad about this though." Bizzy added. She really did feel bad.

"We started saving again when you were married to Derek and then that went to hell, so we redid the downstairs kitchen." The Captain informs his younger child.

"What about when I started dating Mark again?" Addison didn't want her parents forgetting about her fiance.

"Well it was Mark! We didn't think he'd ever propose!" Bizzy had a bit of amusement hidden in her voice.

"Clearly I did not start drinking enough at the start of the meal." Mark starts to make up for lost time and takes a big swig of his drink.

"I can't believe it! That there is no money for my next wedding?!" Addison asked the first part whiny.

"We might still have some money in it, if your father didn't think it was a good idea to sell ice over the Internet." Bizzy stated and looked at the menu.

"It seemed like such a simple idea." The Captain shrugged.

"Stupid Captain, the word is stupid." Bizzy called him out on it.

"All right, enough! I don't want to hear about it anymore!" The Captain tried to shut her up. "Good luck Mark." He muttered the last part as Mark takes another drink.

"Why do they keep talking about Chimney Sweeps and vicars?" Callie asked after walking down to the nurses station.

"I think they're just practicing for a surgery." Cristina answered.

"Oh, because it really sounds like a bad porn novel." Callie snorts as Mark and Addison enter.

"I can't believe this. Do you think that your parents could help pay for it?" Addison questions.

"I don't know Red." Mark said.

"Well what happened at dinner Satan?" Cristina intervened knowing she shouldn't call the older woman that to her face.

"My parents spent the money for our wedding!" Addison tells her.

A/N: I thought this is would be a good stopping point. Please please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this. OK do you guys want Gizzie or O'Callie because I really loved Dizzie but he's dead now so that's out and I'm not really a fan of Lexzie either, and maybe I will set a chapter in the future with Calzona? Do you guys have any things you want me to work in and recommendations for oneshots of pairings. Oh yeah my family and peds doctor think I have staph so they put me on medication for it and I also have eczema so I'm on three for that plus I've gotten symptoms of a low flu and it's really bad even though I'm not throwing up as my stomach is like steel which is why I almost never got sick in my life. The next chapter will have lots of other pairings, I really promise. Review, take care, tell me how you think and just have a nice day...or night!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have really bad writers block with this story so I gave up.

Maybe you'd like to give some help on this one?

Thank you.

And btw, O'Callie won't be a couple for much longer. I tried but I hate them together with a passion and part of my hate steam from the fact I'm a die-hard Calzona & Gizzie fan so it really wouldn't work. Sorry .

I can't write a couple that makes me want to vomit.

And I'm a not a big Lexzie fan but I'll try with them.

So any suggestions for the next chapter? I'm hopeless.


End file.
